<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours by manixzen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226267">Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen'>manixzen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkuary 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Harry is not the sharpest tool in the shed, Jealousy, M/M, Ministry Party, Oblivious Harry Potter, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Smut, face fucking, hickey, kinkuary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s another Ministry party, which means another night of Draco watching people hit on his boyfriend. </p><p>Featuring: oblivious Harry, possessive Draco, and sex in a broom closet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkuary 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kink tower, Day 5<br/>Prompt: possessiveness/jealousy</p><p>Thank you, Tee (skeptique), for the excellent beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco grabbed the cocktails from the bar, nodding to the bartender, before scanning the hall for the best path back to Harry. Preferably, whatever route took him furthest away from Ellis from Accounting. Draco was one accounting pun away from upending a table. It was bad enough he had to listen to those terrible jokes every time he dropped the Magical Maintenance department monthly budget off; Draco certainly didn’t need to be regaled with them during the Annual Ministry Spring Ball.</p><p>He saw a clearing in the path to his right and decided to take the long way around. Several Ministry workers bumped into him as he made his way across the large room. It was too crowded and Draco’s robes felt too hot and tight.</p><p>The third worst thing about being Harry’s date for Ministry events was without a doubt that Draco could no longer slip out of these events early and unnoticed. </p><p>Once upon a time, this would have been exactly his scene, but the war and the aftermath had taken any joy out of gladhanding. While he had managed to slowly and steadily work his way back to tolerable to most of Wizardkind, Draco had learned over the years that was best done while keeping his head down. The more he stayed out of sight, the more time people had to forget about him. He’d show up at the required events, make sure his boss saw him there, and wait for the earliest moment he could slip out unnoticed. The plan worked well. </p><p>Or at least it had been until a year ago, when a certain green-eyed Auror got drunk early in the evening at a Ministry event. Draco had slipped out of the event into a blocked off hallway only to run full bodily into Harry Potter. A few insults and some banter later and Draco found himself pushed up against the wall, being kissed senseless. And with all his better sense gone, Draco could do nothing but kiss the man back. </p><p>What should have been just one night, both of them getting each other out of their systems, inexplicably turned into breakfast, and then dinner, and then regular dates. Draco didn’t even have a clear recollection of agreeing to date Harry. One night he was having the fuck of his life and two months later, he was spending his evenings at Grimmauld Place, talking about the latest budget report over dinner.</p><p>At some point, it became clear to Draco that Harry had just assumed they were in a serious relationship, and Draco didn’t have the willpower to correct him. He’d considered it. Every time another backhanded comment about Draco appeared in an otherwise unrelated article about Harry, undermining the years of work Draco had done to become invisible, he thought about breaking the whole thing off, going back to anonymity and spending the rest of his evenings alone. But then Harry would look at him, his eyes sparkling with intensity and fire, and Draco would get pulled right back into the flame. </p><p>Draco made his way around the edge of the room until he found Harry talking to Paulo, the new department head for Magical Games and Sports. </p><p>The second worst thing about being Harry’s date was listening to all sorts of people simper and flatter the man. Everyone wanted a piece of the golden boy. On occasion when Draco was particularly bored, he would make a game of guessing who would make Harry the most uncomfortable with the flattery and over-the-top praise. Sadly, Draco had developed an unfortunate amount of empathy over the years and inevitably would step in when Harry’s discomfort became intolerable. </p><p>As Draco approached, drinks in hand, Paulo leaned in towards Harry, his muscular back flexing through his fitted robes. “Ah, Harry we must get drinks soon and watch a game. Box seats for the team of your choice.”</p><p>Draco handed Harry his drink and took a long sip of his own. </p><p>“That would be great, Paulo. Draco’s a fan of the Arrows, but I'm more of a Wasps man these days.”</p><p>“Right.” Paulo did his best to ignore Draco’s presence, leaning further into Harry’s space before resting a hand on Harry’s arm. “Ah, well, then I can always join you for the Wasps game. We can get dinner at this excellent restaurant near the Wasps pitch beforehand. And then, of course, I will get you both tickets for the Arrows later in the season.”</p><p>“That sounds great, what do you think?” Harry turned to Draco. </p><p>And that brought Draco to the single worst thing about being Harry’s date for Ministry events—watching his otherwise intelligent boyfriend completely miss all signs of flirtation and even flat out direct propositions. </p><p>Draco knocked back his drink, and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist pulling him to him. “I’d actually love to see the Wasps play,” Draco said, flashing a winning smile at Paulo. “I’ve been dying to see Harrowby in action since he was traded.”</p><p>Harry laughed turning to Draco. “I thought you said he’d only bring the team down further.”</p><p>“Well, maybe I want to see if I'm right,” Draco said, meeting Paulo’s irritated glare. </p><p>“Okay,” Harry said brightly before turning back to Paulo. “It looks like a Wasps game, it is. And just send us an owl and we’ll meet you wherever you want for dinner.”</p><p>Paulo’s lips pursed, a sour expression flitting over his face before he cleared it. “Yes, yes, of course. I'll send you the tickets and let you know.”</p><p>Draco didn’t bother to hide the smug smile on his face, while he pulled Harry just a bit tighter. </p><p>Harry, <em> Merlin bless him</em>, just smiled at Draco, completely oblivious to any tension between the other two men. As the crowds shifted, a few of Harry’s colleagues from the Auror department joined them for a bit to Draco’s relief. He didn’t appreciate the narrowed eyes in his direction as the members of the Auror department were less than keen on Draco’s acceptance into society. But at least none of them had aspirations for getting into Harry’s pants. </p><p>The night was still young, and the crowds continued to move, groups dissolving and reforming while the drinks flowed freely. </p><p>After one particularly unfortunate shift in the crowds, they wound up in an unbearably boring conversation with Anders, the Head of Floo Regulations, about his department changing their paperwork requirements for Floo requests. Draco had long released Harry from his grip, resting an elbow on a nearby cocktail table to keep himself steady while he was being slowly put to sleep from the droning conversation. To his right, Harry’s eyes glazed over as he nodded politely. </p><p>After what felt like hours, Justin Finch-Fletchley sauntered up, two glasses in hand. Harry smiled brightly at the interruption, but Draco bristled, knowing what was coming. </p><p>“Anders,” Justin said as he joined them. “Thurgood was looking for you. Something about wanting to talk about process improvements?”</p><p>“Oh, fantastic!” Anders repied, saying his goodbyes before beelining across the room. His voice trailed off as he got further away. “So many ideas to share…”</p><p>“Thought you might need a break from that conversation,” Justin added, once Anders was out of earshot, holding out a drink to Harry.</p><p>Harry grabbed the drink with a laugh. “Thanks for that.”</p><p>Justin smiled and turned his body just enough to put Draco outside of the conversation. Draco prickled in annoyance and straightened out, stepping towards Harry, as Harry took a long drink of his cocktail. </p><p>“How are things in International Magical Cooperation?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Oh, they’re fine. Nothing too exciting,” Justin replied with a smile directed only at Harry. “We’ve been working alongside Games and Sports to create the new International Wizarding Games.” </p><p>“That sounds fun. Definitely better than filling out Auror paperwork,” Harry said with a laugh, looking to Draco. Harry complained about paperwork far more than any other part of his job, to be sure. Draco returned the smile and inched closer to his boyfriend. </p><p>“How about you Malfoy? How are things in the Budget and Coordination office for Magical Maintenance?” Justin asked. The question sounded polite, but Draco didn’t miss the condescension. That was a tone and inflection that Draco had perfected himself during his youth.</p><p>“It’s fine,” he replied blandly. </p><p>Justin gave him a subtle smirk and turned back to Harry. “Were you planning on going out to Luna’s new magical creature reserve soon? I’ve heard she’s looking for volunteers on the weekends.”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Harry replied. “I’ll definitely get out there at some point. I’ve just been so busy with work.”</p><p>“Of course. She said even a few hours could help if we have the time to spare while she’s getting set up.”</p><p>Harry’s brow furrowed. “Oh well. I can probably move some things around.”</p><p>“I thought Ginerva, Padma, Lavender, <em> and </em> Longbottom already offered to get her set up,” Draco said, knowing full well Luna had plenty of help from their last discussion. Draco had been helping her with the necessary paperwork already. </p><p>“There’s just so many animals that need help adjusting though,” Justin said, his eyes turning sad. </p><p>“Oh, well. I’m sure I can stop by for a bit.” Harry looked at Draco, concern in his face, and Draco sighed, knowing it was a lost cause.</p><p>“Perfect. I’ll be there on Saturday.” Justin flashed him an entirely too-white smile. </p><p>“You said you still had to help Luna set up the office, right? Can you do that Saturday?” Harry asked, turning to Draco. </p><p>“Of course. Saturday will be perfect,” Draco replied as he ran through all the things he’d have to move around in his schedule. </p><p>Justin cleared his throat, but then smiled again. “Great. Harry, you can help me in the Hippogriff stable then. There’s so much work to do. It might be a long day.”</p><p>“Great—I’ll come join you both when I’m done with the office then. Shouldn’t take long,” Draco replied. A bead of sweat was now dripping down his back at the idea of being anywhere near those stupid beasts and their stupid claws.</p><p>Harry let out a short laugh. “Draco, you hate being around animals.”</p><p>“Well, haven’t you been telling me I should start getting used to them?” Draco asked, trying to keep the nervousness from showing on his face.</p><p>Harry beamed at him. “That’s great. Maybe we can start with something smaller on Saturday though.”</p><p>Justin waved his hand, "He can help out with the Pygmy Puffs while we set up the Hippogriffs. I’m sure Luna would be happy to supervise.”</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes briefly in Justin’s direction. “Harry, I’d really feel better if you stayed with me.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll be just as safe with Luna,” Justin said with so much condescension that Draco’s hand itched to grab his wand. </p><p>“I’m sure I’ll feel better with Harry there. After all, he is quite good with defensive spells should something go wrong.”</p><p>“With pygmy puffs?” Harry asked in confusion.</p><p>“Yes. With pygmy puffs,” Draco replied, the conversation having gotten away from him at this point.</p><p>“Okay, if that’s what would make you feel better,” Harry said, reaching out and putting a hand on Draco’s arm. It took Draco’s full effort to not roll his eyes and he wondered how Harry had even managed to start a relationship given the man’s complete obliviousness to more subtle social cues. And even more obvious social cues, Draco knew, if he was honest with himself. </p><p>Justin looked between them, frustration written on his face. “Okay, well… Saturday it is then.”</p><p>Draco smiled patronizingly at the man, and after a beat, Justin cleared his throat. “Okay, well, I’ll see you then.” He nodded to Harry with a tight smile and headed to the bar.</p><p>Harry turned to Draco, smiling. “I’m glad you’re going to work on your fear of Magical Creatures. This will be great!”</p><p>“Yes, fantastic.” Draco put his drink to his lips and knocked it back, gulping the rest down.</p><p>“I didn't know you were even so afraid of Pygmy Puffs.” Harry’s eyes were sympathetic and he reached up and ran an arm down his arm, caringly.</p><p>“That’s not—” Draco closed his eyes. “Harry. I’m not afraid of Pygmy Puffs.”</p><p>“What, but you just—”</p><p>“He was <em> hitting on you</em>.”</p><p>“Justin?” Harry whipped his head around. “He was not.”</p><p>“He hits on you every single time you talk to him. Tries to get you away by yourself, asks you to do date-like activities. Remember his dinner invitation two weeks ago?”</p><p>Harry furrowed his brow. “What? We’re just friends—”</p><p>“Harry, he asked you to the new romantic restaurant in Diagon Alley. With just the two of you.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes flicked upward and Draco could see him replaying the conversation, looking a little less sure when he met Draco’s eyes again. “But you know I’d never—”</p><p>“I know.” Draco cut him off. “You’re mine.”</p><p>“I am yours,” Harry said, reaching up and cupping his cheek, expression intense. </p><p>Draco leaned in, his lips grazing Harry’s ear. “I’m the only one that gets to kiss you.”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry breathed.</p><p>“And I’m the only one that gets to see you, naked and begging.” Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist pulling him toward him.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And I’m the only one that gets to fill you up and watch you writhe beneath me,” Draco whispered, his lips brushing up against the shell of Harry’s ear.</p><p>“Fuck, Draco.” Harry whimpered.</p><p>Draco slid his hand down Harry’s side and threaded his fingers in Harry’s, tugging him towards the door. Harry followed willingly. </p><p>Once they were out of the main doors, Draco pulled him down the hall, to the hallway that wrapped around the side of the large event room—the one where they’d shared their first kiss. He pulled Harry further down the dark hallway and then pushed him up against the wall, kissing him roughly. Draco shoved his tongue in, not bothering with sweet or soft, holding Harry firmly in place with a hand on his strong chest, the other slipping around his body, pulling him close. </p><p>Harry moaned. “Draco.”</p><p>“I want you.”</p><p>“We’re in the hallway. We can’t—someone could see.”</p><p>“Let them see. Let them know that you’re mine.”</p><p>Draco left biting kisses down Harry’s neck until he just above Harry’s collar, he latched his mouth to the skin and sucked, marking Harry as his and his alone. Harry moaned loudly, and threaded his fingers through Draco’s hair, holding him tight. After he was sure a bloom would form, Draco trailed another kiss upward, and latched on again, this time just below his ear, well above what would be covered by any clothing item other than a scarf and sucked hard. Harry stretched his neck, giving Draco better access.</p><p>After a long moment, Draco pulled back. He turned his head and scanned the hall, then pulling Harry roughly with him towards one of the doors. </p><p>The first was locked. He tried the second and found a broom closet, pulling Harry in. </p><p>The minute the door clicked shut, Draco shoved Harry against it, pulling at his robes. He fumbled with the fastenings, needing to see Harry. </p><p>Harry tugged at Draco’s fastenings as they kissed, rough and hard, teeth clashing, biting at each other’s lips. They tugged at each other’s clothes, eventually managing to get free of them.</p><p>Draco slid to his knees and ran his hands up and down Harry’s muscular thighs. </p><p>Harry dropped his head back against the door with a thud as Draco leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s hard flushed cock. </p><p>Harry moaned loudly above him, and Draco grabbed Harry’s hips, pressing them back, holding Harry still as he ran his tongue up his cock from root to tip. He dipped his tongue in the slit, tasting the pre-come that had gathered there, before wrapping his mouth just around the head, teasing it with his tongue until Harry was panting and whining.</p><p>“Draco, fuck—please.” Harry was straining against Draco now, his hips trying to thrust, looking for more. </p><p>Draco continued to tease him until Harry was babbling nonsense, whimpering between gasps of air. Then he lowered his head down, taking Harry as deep as he could go, relaxing his throat and pushing well past the point of comfort. He swallowed around Harry.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Harry whined. “I’m not going to last.”</p><p>Draco pulled back long enough to take a deep breath and then took Harry back in, using his throat to massage his cock, enjoying the obscene sounds coming out of Harry’s lips. Draco was the only one that got to see Harry this way, the only one that made him fall apart like this. His cock hardened at the thought, and he released one of Harry’s hips to pull at his own cock roughly. </p><p>With his free hand, he put Harry’s hand in his hair and looked up at him. Harry would know what he wanted. For all that Harry missed social cues, he always seemed to know what Draco wanted in the bedroom. Or closet, in this case. </p><p>Draco released him. Harry pistoned his hips almost immediately, and Draco gagged as his cock hit the back of his throat roughly, but he forced himself to relax and let Harry fuck his throat. </p><p>A few more tugs, and Draco was coming all over his hand and the floor. He relaxed, letting Harry set the pace and use his mouth, use him. Draco was his, too.</p><p>Another thrust and Harry cried out, spilling down Draco’s throat. Draco grabbed Harry’s hips, holding him tight and swallowed, milking Harry’s cock through his orgasm. He waited until Harry started whimpering before pulling off, wiping a hand across his face, and looking up to see Harry looking completely and totally wrecked. His eyes were dark, face blissed out. </p><p>Harry slid down the door, coming to a rest in front of Draco, and reaching forward to caress his cheek with a thumb. “I’m yours.” </p><p>Draco leaned in and kissed him softly. “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>